Wavnd Ultamite Surfacing
Across the mighty buildings of Ariagakure, there was what appeared to be several figures of a spiky white-haired, orange wearing plumber. The figure appeared to be chaceing a group of thugs and right behind them. "Damn it! Can't you guy's go any faster? He's gaining on us! I told you asses this would be a bad idea!" Were the many shouts comeing from some of the members as they tried to run away. "You loosers actualy think you can escape, Me? The kick-ass Totem of the Arnilax Empire? What fools." AlphaRay said as he ran even faster on the culprits. "Shit! Somebody, do something!" One of the members shouted. "I got him," One person said. The person took out his swords and began to channel wind natured chakra through them. "Lets see if you like this you demon brat!" The person began to swing his swords around in a circle, which caused a tornado. Thinking that he blasted AlphaRay away, the man and inverdily rest of the group began cheering. "That guy isn't so tough after all!" One person said. "I beg to differ." Came a fimliar voice that the group just heard not too long ago. Only the voice sounded like several people of the same person. The group slowly turned around, only to find themselves sorrounded by Hundreds of Shadow Clones. While the real AlphaRay and what looked like a seven-year old child were several feet into the air, sitting on AlphaRay's Zanpackto; Dragatashiou. "What are you going to do with them?" Said another voice, it was demonic sounding, but also femmine. "Oh just this, Kyuubi. Bunshin Daibakuha!" Instantly, all of AlphaRay's clones exploded in great fashion, leaving moast of the group dead and several others unable to move. "Gooooooooooooooooooooodddd Damn!" "...Maybe I did overdo it a little. Well, at least there is some still alive for intergrateion!" AlphaRay smilled happily. "You know, you could have just used telekenisis and put them into that convient cage right there." Kyuubi them pointed to a huge black steel bar cage near the explosion valley. AlphaRay shrugged. "Guess it just didn't occur to me." "Kit, you wanna go for lunch? Ramen my treat!" "Okay! and just where do you guys think you're going?" AlphaRay had soptted some of the surviving group members trying to be stealthy and crawl away. Ha, as if that was going to work agist a hanyou that has perfect sight and hearing. "Run for it!" One of the women shouted. Instantly the five people began hauling ass. Too bad they were stopped by a hidden Shadow clone. The group members screamed and ran in the oppsite direction. Howerver, they were running back to where the real AlphaRay was. AlphaRay preformed several hand sighns at speeds Kyuubi didn't know he was capable of. "Foshi: Miton yoru Nodien!" AlphaRay shouted as his golden acid shot out of his mouth in the shape of a net, traping all the people. Many began to struggle, but it was no use. "Don't bother. My acid webs block all kinds of chakra, and they can withstand forces up to five tons. So, roughly you're in some deep shit." AlphaRay said with a bored expression on his face. Kyuubi sighned as she thought about what was AlphaRay trying to do, but didn't say nothing. "Come on, Kyuubi! Lets get these mothers to the jail house!" Kyuubi nodded. Both Kyuubi and AlphaRay made an unfimiliar hand sighn and shouted, "Kage Bushin no Justu!" About five clones of each appeared, and helped caried the webs. (Sometime later, Starsuke's office) After dropping the last remaining members of the gang off, AlphaRay (with Kyuubi) headed tawards Starsuke's office. It had ben a while sence AlphaRay had visited Starsuke; the former Totem of the Arnilax Empire. AlphaRay was only fifteen and a half, before becoming the newest Totem, he was one of the youngest people to become a totem for that matter. "Hey, Star! Are you home?" Starsuke without even opening his eyes knew who that was. "Kit? Come on in!" He said. AlphaRay and Kyuubi quickly went inside Starsuke's office. Using majic materlization, AlphaRay made himself a table and a chair. "So, Kit, what brings you here?" Starsuke asked now fully interested. "What? A nephew can't visit his uncle?" AlphaRay said looking at the floor. "Come on, You're alreadly tired of being Totem?" Starsuke chuckled as soon as AlphaRay made a small scowl. "Kage bushins..God, even they arn'et able to hold all this goddamn papperwork." Starsuke laughed. "Looks like you have a huge pickle to deal with, am I right?" "Damn straight! Lisen, do you mind if I just go on vaccation for a little while? I mean, I kinda need some time alone you know." "Heh, well, why don't you? I'm not the one in charge, you are. Take a vaccation. You've earned it." AlphaRay smilled. "Thanks Star, you're a lifesaver." Uphon exiting Starsuke's office, AlphaRay made a Blood Clone and made sure to charge it with enough chakra to last a, surprise invasion.